Oublier
by Aurore Campbell
Summary: Alors qu'Edmund et Lucy sont chez leur cousin Eustache, Peter et Susan s'apprêtent à partir en Amérique. Cependant, Susan n'arrive pas à oublier 'une certaine' personne.


_**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à C.S Lewis. Hélas rien n'est de moi.**_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Cadre temporel : Cet OS se situe un an après le retour des Pevensie en Angleterre. Donc la même période de ''L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore''.**_

_**Résumé : Alors qu'Edmund et Lucy sont chez leur cousin Eustache, Peter et Susan s'apprêtent à partir en Amérique. Cependant, Susan n'arrive pas à oublier ''une certaine'' personne.**_

_**Pairing : Caspian & Susan**_

_**Personnages : Susan, Peter**_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je continue d'envahir le Fan Dom Narnia XD Un nouveau OS datant de 2011 retrouvé en version manuscrit dans mes vieilles affaires. ****Il est temps de vous le faire partager =) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Oublier**

Par une nuit de pleine lune d'été, un silence total régnait dans un des quartiers nord de Londres. Dans la pénombre d'une maison, une seule lumière était encore allumée. Assise à son chevet, Susan Pevensie rédigeait à cette heure si tardive quelques pages de son journal intime :

_Cher journal, _

_Je ne vais pas bien depuis quelques temps... depuis le départ d'Edmund et Lucy chez Oncle Harold et Tante Alberta. Peter et moi partons demain en Amérique avec nos parents. Malgré cela, je n'en ai plus le cœur. Il y a quelque chose que je ne peux oublier. Je suis assez perturbée ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt depuis que j'ai quitté Narnia. Peter supporte mieux le choc que moi. C'est une perspective inimaginable de ne plus pouvoir y retourner. Pourquoi la vie est elle si cruelle pour m'enlever mon bonheur ?_

_Mon royaume me manque, mon statut de reine me manque, nos festins, nos batailles, nos rires , nos amis, Aslan mais par dessus tout le Roi... Caspian. Mon cœur est brisé de n'avoir pas pu le connaître mieux. Quand je pense que nous aurions pu passer du temps ensemble à discuter, à s'apprécier... Je suis extrêmement jalouse de mes deux jeunes frère et sœur ; Edmund et Lucy y retourneront. Ils ne s'imaginent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Être expulsée de Narnia, revient au même qu'être envoyer en enfer. C'est ainsi que je vois cette vie. Depuis notre première aventure à Narnia, je m'étais faite à l'idée que nous resterions en Angleterre. J'avais grandi après cette expérience. Mais le fait d'être retourné à Narnia une deuxième fois a tout changé. Je me suis doublement attachée à ce pays. Depuis notre retour, je ne suis plus la même. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher. Mais il le faut ! Il faut bien que je l'oublie une bonne fois pour toute. Pour ne plus me blesser. Je ne me reconnais à peine. Je..._

Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune fille et glissa sur la page. L'eau s'évapora mais laissa une petite tâche d'encre sur la feuille. Susan posa son stylo, ne pouvant plus écrire ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle essayait en vain de tout oublier...l'oublier en vain... sans résultat possible. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir la figure. Elle ouvrit le robinet, trempa ses mains et se rinça le visage. Puis elle se contempla dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges bouffis. Sa peau laiteuse était plus pâle que d'habitude. Des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Reprenant de l'eau, elle s'aspergea une fois de plus puis finit par s'essuyer sur une serviette. L'horloge dans la maison retentit soudain, la faisant sursauter. Onze heures. Susan n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Puis elle ne voulait pas car elle était la proie des cauchemars depuis une semaine. Fermant doucement la porte de la salle de bain, elle retourna dans sa chambre. En poussant laporte, elle fut surprise de se cogner contre quelque chose de dur.

-Susan ? demanda la voix inquiète de son grand frère aîné.

-Peter, que fais tu ici ? Répliqua cette dernière en découvrant enfin le visage endormi de ce dernier en robe de chambre.

Son regard alla de son frère à son chevet. Son journal qu'elle avait laissé cinq minutes plus tôt, avait changé de place.

-Tu l'as lu ? S'écria-telle à la fois inquiète et furieuse.

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Elle sentit les bras puissants de Peter se refermer contre elle. Susan étouffa un sanglot sur son épaule.

-Susan, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

-C'est trop difficile, je ne peux pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

-Mais tu aurai dû me le dire. Je ne savais pas que cela comptait à ce point pour toi, bafouilla t-il.

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu le lise. C'était privé ! S'exclama Susan en pleurant de plus belle.

-Lorsque je suis tombé sur ton journal, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire. Écoute je m'en excuse.

Susan se dégagea de son emprise.

-N'éprouves tu aucun regret de ne pouvoir plus y retourner demanda t-elle.

-Si mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Nous sommes trop âgés maintenant.

-Trop âgés ? Mais nous avions même plus de 20 ans lors de notre règne durant l'Age d'Or.

-Trois cent mille ans se sont écoulés depuis notre départ de Narnia. Nous sommes revenus seulement pour aider Caspian à reprendre son trône. Pas pour y rester régner. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'accepter seulement, nous n'avions pas le choix, expliqua Peter. Je regrette cependant de n'avoir pu exercer mon rôle de grand frère. J'aurai du remarquer que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Non ce n'est pas ta faute ! Mais la mienne, je n'aurai jamais dû écouter mon cœur... me sentir faible et vulnérable depuis plus d'un an regrettant de n'avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui, se confessa Susan.

-J'ai bien vu que Caspian te regardait avec intérêt. Au début je ne pensais pas qu'il t'intéressait. Jusqu'à vos adieux... s'interrompit-il ensuite.

Le cœur de Susan se serra en repensant à cet instant.

-Parce ce que tu as été aveugle durant notre deuxième séjour Peter, tu étais déjà jaloux de lui dès notre rencontre.

-Il est vrai qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour lui faire confiance, avoua ce dernier. A présent je le respecte. Bien que je ne l'appréciais pas au début. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée en me montrant un peu odieux avec lui.

-Là n'est pas le problème Peter, je ne le reverrai plus jamais ! S'écria sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme la reprit dans ses bras mais cette fois ci, Susan ne s'y opposa pas. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence. Puis Peter accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à son lit et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Susan, murmura-il, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état de tristesse. Je culpabilise de n'avoir rien pu faire avant.

Peter resserra son éteinte en essayant de transmettre tout son amour et son affection pour sa sœur.

-Notre voyage en Amérique va nous faire oublier cela. Tu verra, on va s'amuser ensemble. Je te promet de te changer les idées... nous changer les idées !

-Je n'ai plus tellement envie de partir, hoqueta Susan.

-Écoute, je sais que ce voyage nous fera du bien. Pense plutôt à Ed et Lucy, coincés avec Eustache à Cambridge.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas de chance, avoua Susan.

-Il est tard, nous devrions dormir, conseilla son frère en regardant l'horloge de la chambre qui indiquait onze heures et demi. Essaye de t'endormir. Nous avons un avion à prendre en fin de matinée.

Ce dernier serra une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Su !

-Bonne nuit aussi, lui répondit Susan lorsque Peter quittait sa chambre.

Cette dernière se dirigea alors vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant un peu d'air frais rentrer. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Susan souffla un grand coup. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Peter. Elle n'était pas seule.

_J'ai eu tort de me renfermer sur moi même._ Songea t'elle.

Elle ne pu cependant s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Aslan. De sa décision prise. Elle savait bien qu'au fond d'elle-même il n'y était pour rien. Seulement, sa tristesse se transforma en une rancœur envers le Lion. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

* * *

_**Voilà en espérant que cela vous a plu, reviews ? **_


End file.
